Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's) include an internal combustion engine and an electric traction motor, both being capable of propelling the HEV. When the operator of the HEV desires that the vehicle remain motionless, the vehicle can be at rest with the engine either on or off. When the vehicle is at rest with the engine on, a clutch downstream of the engine can be slipped in order to keep the engine from stalling. When the vehicle is at rest with the engine off, the motor can continue to spin with the downstream clutch open, or the motor can be disabled.
While the HEV is on an incline, the engine and/or motor must work to provide power to the wheels if the operator of the HEV desires that the vehicle remain motionless. This is known as hill-hold. There exists a need for a hill-hold system that holds the HEV on an incline by more efficiently utilizing the engine and/or the traction motor to provide torque to the wheels.